rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Lost Fable/@comment-33502963-20181124212441
OK this theory might be a stretch but hear me out. Im gonna talk about the relics. My first theory was that Pyrrha's head thing was the Relic of Choice. But then i realized all the "Incorrects" in my theory. So the Relic of Choice is a crown, right. Even though it may look different than Pyrrha's head crown, it kinda makes sense. When Cinder killed Pyrrha, her body AND gold armour decintigrated, but the crown stayed undamaged. Its funny cuz Cinder put her burning hand on the crown, so you would think it would be the thing that burns away first. But it didnt. Then i watched The Lost Fable. It would also make sense that something made by the God of Light would be indestructable "like Salem". Another thing that kinda proves my point is the location of the Relics. The four relics are a Lamp, a Crown, a sword, and a Spear. W e see these Relics in the Kingdoms' emblems. The Relic of Choice (crown) in Vale, Knowledge (lamp) in Mistral, Creation (spear) in Atlas, and Destruction (sword) in Vacuo. The sword is also confirmed to be in Vacuo by Salem in Chapter 4 before she was rudely interrupted by Hazel. So anyways, the Relic of Choice is in Vale, and Pyrrha attends a school in Vale, so yeah... Then I had an idea about where the Relic is now (dont worry Ill explain how I was wrong later). I had thought that Jaune's shield contained the Relic of Choice. Because the former ower was Pyrrha, and he got her crown mended into his shield. It would be something that the show would pull, but there are a whole buncha reasons why I am completely incorrect. For starters, if the Relic was indestructable, then it wouldnt make sense how it was mellted into Jaunes shield. Also, there are Grimm still in Vale, and Grimm are attracted to Relics. Meaning that the relic is still there. also the Crown and Pyrrha's crown look different. And theres No way that the Relic of Choice is just chillin with a girl instead of being heavily guarded in the Vault. So that theory was wrong, but I have another. I think that Ozpin was the King of Vale, and he had two Relics when he was. He had the Relic of Choice (crown) and Relic of Destruction (sword), which he used to fight in the Great War. The King's sword and crown wouldn't be glowing gold for nothing. In the RWBY WoR episode, the king is green, and Ozpin is aligned with the color green. Also, the weird sceptar on his side can be Ozma's sceptar. It may look different, but Ozma has changed the looks of his sceptar over the years. "But Blue," u would ask, "the Relic of Destruction is in Vacuo. how would the King of VALE have it?" The reason that The King of Vale was able to get the Relic of Destruction was because Vale and Vacuo were united during the War. The King explained the task he was assigned to trusted heads of Vacuo and they gave it to him. OMFG that took an hour to set up